


Thought i lost you

by tigragrece



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 5x13 fix it, Alternate Ending, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: This is one fix it about the ending of serie, where John is still alive and go search Harold





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work about Person of Interest and it will be not the last.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

John just gets shot by multiples man of the Samaritan, he was lucky to have one vest and that the new vigilance team was here for help to save him. It was like be shot by the guys of Snow 5 years ago, but this time was most horrible.

They keep him updated that it’s worked, that Harold was no longer in the US and was in Italy “I think he will try to see Grace “ was saying to himself John but also sad.

John always liked Harold, he was amazing and one wonderful person.  
He had some feelings for him since years since he saved him.   
And he never tells his feelings and he guesses it’s too late now…

Then they tell him that the machine have rebooted, Shaw was alone with Bear, and Fusco was still alive, and he helped her the most he could do it.  
The new vigilance team like Logan have Said to John “We help them sometimes” John was happy for them.

“What are you going to to do when you will be healed?” Ask one of the team

“I don’t know, maybe go to Italy?”

“You want to see Harold?”

“Maybe”

He healed two months after and go in Italy he had the info where to find him, he was some were where he could see Grace, John doesn't want that Finch have one attack to see him outdoor so he waited that he was at his home.   
Finch opens the door of the someone who was knocking and he was very surprised “Mr... Reese??” Say, Harold very surprised

“It’s me Finch I’m back “ John enters in the house, then when Harold closes the door, he was crying.

“I thought I had lost you…” and he just cries while his head was near the body of John

“I know, but we had some old friends who have helped me?”

“Who?”

“Logan and some other they work as one new team vigililence now they have helped me in Washington and continue to help us with the machine”

“The machine is dead…”

“No, she have rebooted it’s now Shaw and Fusco, who deal with it.”

“How did you know I was here?”

“One little machine has helped me” say John Smiling

“She continues to look at us” say Harold

“She will never stop…”

“For how long are you here?”

“I don’t know I can leave if you want “

“No, no Mr Reese don’t leave “

“You know that you can call me John” say Reese

“Ok John, you want to have dinner with me and by the way do you have somewhere to sleep?

” John accepted and he tells him that he hasn’t found one hotel he was just looking for him. They talked to lots of things while cooking, then during dinner John tell him “You are not with Grace?”

“I have found by myself that I didn’t want to see her because of everything that happen and maybe she could not love me the same way as before. And also I have some other feelings about someone else?”

Reese was surprised but didn't say anything “During 5 years I had feelings for someone and I thought I had never one chance because of how I am, because I didn’t know if he was interested…”

When John heard 5 years he had begun to think it’s maybe him…

“I thought I had lost him forever, I thought that in the roof when I have talked to him I was telling all my real feelings…”

“Harold….”

“It’s you John, you have changed everything” John kisses Harold

“It’s same for me”

This was the first kiss, since so many years that they had feelings for each other. And this kiss that they thought they would never have it…

**END**


End file.
